


Don't get weird on me babe

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Rectify (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel reflects on life on the outside. Circa the end of season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't get weird on me babe

Don’t act weird. That should be the main rule once you get out. But he’s been on the inside so long that he has no idea what normal looks like. He had his life taken away before it even began, and Hanna lost hers for good. He can sense the stares, they don’t believe in his innocence. Well his family does, and Tawney does but the rest of them just stare too long, a second or two and it’s enough to send the message. That they think he’s really a murderer. He might have tried to be saved by the lord, but people do not see him that way. There’s violence in him, he proved that much with Ted Jr, but not enough to murder someone. He hopes not anyway. Learning to walk and talk like a human isn’t easy. Finding yourself to be someone you never had a chance to understand is harder still. Ted Jr didn’t believe they did those things to him in prison. Sometimes he doesn’t believe it either. He feels distant and unreal. Like his body isn’t his own, like someone is moving it without his knowledge or consent. Don’t act weird, act normal. But what is normal in this day and age?


End file.
